Viking's Brother
by Dragonna
Summary: Danemark et France. Deux pays qui sont devenus des frères, liés par le destin d'une région et d'une invasion. Suivons-les à travers certains moments de l'Histoire. Sous-entendu de Fruk et de Denway.


**Disclaimer**: _APH n'est pas à moi_

**Personnage**: ... Francis (France), Niels (Danemark), Norvège, Arthur (Angleterre) et quelques autres.

**Genre:** Général/un peu d'Angst/Historique/Humour

_**Rating: **_Pour tous.

* * *

_**Vikings's Brother**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jalousie**_

Finlande courrait après Iceland en riant. Celui-ci se cacha derrière Norvège en se moquant de son poursuivant. Tino ignora la nation viking et se jeta sur son meilleur ami et les deux enfants roulèrent au sol. Leurs éclats de rire parvinrent aux oreilles de Niels qui leva les yeux de la hache qu'il astiquait. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Cependant, en voyant Finlande jeter une boule de neige sur Suède et Iceland chiper l'arme de Norvège pour tenter de s'en servir, il ne put nier qu'il ressentit comme un aiguillon de jalousie.

_Il n'en avait rien à faire des petits frères de Norvège! _

_Rien...à...Faire!_

_

* * *

_

_**Point de départ **_

Il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de douze ans, même si il avait plusieurs siècle derrière lui. Enfant de Germanie, il avait le sang d'un guerrier dans les veines, un combattant du nord. Il venait de conquérir une terre. Une terre dans un pays nommé Royaume de France. Son chef parlait avec le roi de ce pays, obtenait l'autorisation de s'installer ici.

_Cependant tout cela trainait en longueur...les discussion s'éternisaient. Entre les concessions que l'un devait faire, la situation que l'autre devait accepter, les demandes et les interdictions..._

Danemark s'ennuyait sérieusement...il mourrait d'envie de bouger, de gigoter. Il n'aimait pas rester en place. Norvège disait toujours que c'était un défaut. Un guerrier doit savoir rester patient, immobile, à l'instar des grands prédateurs.

Il réprima un bâillement et grogna de mécontentement en sentant les crampes qu'il avait aux jambes. Il décida de passer le temps en cherchant la nation du pays où il se trouvait.

_Alors où était-elle? _

_Était-elle plus jeune ou plus vieille que lui? _

_Garçon ou Fille? _

_C'était son nouveau frère ou sa nouvelle sœur après tout..._

Et soudain, il le vit. C'était un enfant qui aurait parut avoir 6 ans s'il avait été humain, avec des boucles blondes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Sa peau était délicatement blanche, comme celle de ses frères du nord, et ses yeux était d'un bleu azur comme la mer. Vêtu d'habits blancs et bleues brodées de fleurs de lys, la petite nation était assise par terre, les poings sur les joues, l'air aussi ennuyé que Niels l'était.

_«Alors c'est lui France? _

_Il est jeune...»_

Il était évident que ce pauvre petit devait se sentir seul: Franchement question voisin, il n'avait pas trop de chance non?

_Entre les cinq autres isolés sur leurs deux îles, le chevalier teutonique de l'est qui était terriblement arrogant, l'espagnol accroc aux tomates, et les petits enfants d'Italie... ou encore Belgique qui se préoccupait plus de son frère du nord que de celui du sud..._

C'était évident que la petite nation avait besoin d'un grand frère! _De lui quoi_...la Normandie allait devenir le poing armé de la France, c'est par elle que les grandes conquêtes se ferraient. Tout ça grâce à ses Vikings qui allaient s'installer ici.

_En toute mauvaise foi, il occulta le fait qu'il y avait aussi des guerriers de Norvège. _

_Ce dernier n'était pas là de toute façon._

Il résista à l'envie de se précipiter vers le petit pour le prendre dans ses bras, comme le faisait Suède avec Finlande, espérant tout de même que, s'il le faisait, le gamin ne hurlerait pas (de terreur) aussi fort que Tino.

_Mais il était une nation et pas un enfant...Il devait être digne._

_Il attendrait la fin de la réunion._

_

* * *

_

_**Mouvement **_

- «Encore plus mignon que Tino!» dit il dès qu'il eut la possibilité d'approcher et de parler à la patite nation. Celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil où se mêlait méfiance et curiosité Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise. _Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été approché par un autre pays?_

Il souleva le petit en l'attrapant sous les aisselles et le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, sous le regard surpris des humains. Le petit ne pesait rien comparé à sa lourde hache. Il s'immobilisa en voyant les yeux du petit blond s'emplirent de larmes. Visiblement son enthousiasme et sa voix un peu trop forte, ainsi que son geste brusque, avait fait peur au gamin.

- «Ha non ne pleures pas!» Il posa ses mains sur les épaules si frêles, s'étonnant devant la fragilité apparente de cette jeune nation.

_Il avait presque peur de le blesser d'un faux mouvement._

* * *

_**Surnom**_

- «Je vais te surnommer: Guldlok!» Et sous le regard étonné de l'enfant, il traduisit «Ca veut dire ''Boucles d'Or'' dans ma langue.» Il attendit de voir la réaction pour voir s'il changeait ou s'il gardait. En fait il plaisantait à moitié. Les petits sourcils du gamin se froncèrent et Niels se prit un grand coup de pied dans le tibia. L'enfant s'exclama alors de sa petite voix de gamin: «Je ne suis point une pucelle!

- Aiieeee...d'accord...je vais en trouver un autre!» concéda le danois, ravi de la réplique. Et également ravi de voir que France ne se laissait pas faire.

_Il finit par se décider pour Engel..._

_Ange..._

Dire que c'était comme ça qu'il surnommait Norvège quand ils étaient plus petits.

* * *

_**Goût **_

Il était un guerrier, un combattant...le goût du sang il le connaissait. Il sentait le filet qui coulait de ses lèvres et il étouffa un rire._ Joli crocher du droit._...se retint-il de dire. _Son petit frère avait grandi_.

France se tenait droit devant lui, le regard déterminé. Sans la situation actuelle, Niels aurait été fier de lui. Mais là ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'était ce foutu gamin aux épais sourcils qui, caché derrière le français, lui faisait une grimace, persuadé d'être "à l'abri" avec son ''tuteur''.

Danemark grogna, agacé: «C'est quoi ton problème?

- Ne touches pas à Angleterre! C'est mon...»

Le danois haussa un sourcil amusé, essuyant le sang qui tachait son menton, mêlant à son goût métallique celui de la terre. «...Ton petit frère? Moi je ne vois qu'un gamin avec deux chenilles dorées à la place des sourcils!» Il ricana en voyant les joues du concerné devenir écarlates et ses yeux s'emplir de rage .

Francis soupira et chopa la petite terreur par le col pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Niels, il n'avait guère envie de s'occuper d'un Arthur terriblement amoché et humilié.

Niels ramassa sa hache, attendant que, comme toujours Angleterre se libère de l'emprise de son protecteur pour se jette sur lui. Le viking aimait le goût du combat...quand il stagnait dans l'air avant un conflit. Il aimait le goût du risque et celui de la tension.

_Comme toujours, France se jetterait sur lui pour l'empêcher de trop blesser le plus jeune._

_Comme toujours ce serait lui qui serait le plus amoché par la bagarre..._

_Comme toujours Niels partirait en riant sous les injures d'Arthur qui criait que lui seul pouvait blesser Francis._

_Finalement ça ne faisait que renforçer la décision d'Angleterre à être plus fort!_

_Et il le devint!_

* * *

_**Choix**_

Quand il arriva en Normandie et retrouva France, celui-ci lui demanda où la conquête pouvait s'étendre maintenant. Niels lui conseilla le sud. Parce que: «Ne va pas te frotter aux scandinaves, Norvège et Suède sont des brutes quand ils s'énervent!»

Les normands se maintinrent longtemps en Méditerranée, pour la plus grande joie de Danemark.

- «Qu'est-ce que je disais hein? Personne ne peut les arrêter!»

* * *

_**Combattant**_

Danemark savait que les Normands pouvaient faire de grandes choses. Il s'en vantait encore et encore devant Norvège. Celui-ci lui rappelait alors cruellement que les vikings de Normandie avaient aussi des origines norvégienne.

_Niels voyait là une provocation..._

_Et là, la bagarre éclatait..._

Pendant la Guerre de 100 ans, il fut le premier, après France, à maudire ce petit ingrat d'Angleterre, criant avec indignation: «La Normandie fait partie du Royaume de France!» Et dans ces cas là, il se mettait à maudire Guillaume dans la foulée.

_C'était à cause de lui tout cette situation_!

Danemark fut le premier à aller cogner sur le crâne de France après Azincourt «Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là? C'est quoi cette catastrophe? REPRENDS TOI!». Malheureusement son frère n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre. Il fut ensuite captif des anglais pendant 9 ans.

_Niels envoya son poing dans la figure de Suède quand celui-ci osa faire un commentaire là-dessus. _

_Norvège ne se priva pas pour ricaner._

_Finlande préféra regarder ailleurs et Iceland leva les yeux au ciel._

Et le danois ne fut certainement pas le dernier à aller se moquer d'Arthur à la fin de cette guerre centenaire.

Il était fier de son petit frère préféré.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ressemblances**_

Si la spécialité de France était de pêcher en eaux troubles, celle de Niels était de ne pas perdre le nord. Ils étaient aussi fourbes l'un que l'autre. Beaux parleurs l'un comme l'autre, avec un grand sourire parfois trompeur, ils étaient totalement semblables sur bien des points.

France, même vaincu ne baissait pas les bras et résistait.

C'était pareil pour Danemark.

_Cependant le français était plus fragile que le danois et craqua durant la seconde guerre mondiale. _

_Le deuxième ne céda pas d'un poil derrière son sourire de facade plus ou moins arrangeant._

Mais tout deux restaient imbattables dans la catégorie _**résistance**_ et _**sourire de façade**_.

«_Patience Patience, j'attend mon heure_!»

* * *

_**Violence.**_

Il fallut toute la force d'Amérique et de Russie pour empêcher Niels de massacrer Gilbert et Ludwig à la fin de la guerre. Le prussien eut quand même le nez brisé et Ludwig deux yeux aux beurres noirs, sans parler des hématomes partout sur eux.

- «Danemark calmes toi!» Cria la voix de Canada, un peu effrayé par cet accès de rage.

Seul Suède parvint à l'arrêter, en l'assommant d'un coup de poing sur le crâne, sous les cris désespérés d'Alfred qui se demandait pourquoi on continuait à se taper inutilement dessus alors que la guerre était enfin finie.

_Diplomatie maintenant que tout était terminé. D'accord les gars? _

_On juge les coupables, on décide sur sort des perdants mais pas de vendettas personnelles. _

_D'accord? _

_Il était le héros après tout, il devait les empêcher de se taper dessus!_

_Si Angleterre n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé par l'état de France, il aurait dit à son (stupide) ex-petit frère de se taire pour changer._

* * *

_**Faire cesser une discorde**_

En voyant Angleterre et France se taper dessus avec acharnement en s'insultant , Niels se disait que ses petits frères devaient vraiment beaucoup s'aimer pour en arriver là.

Parfois il se levait et, négligemment, poussait le plus jeune sur le plus vieux, les faisant très souvent tomber l'un sur l'autre. Il s'enfuyait alors sous les malédictions de l'anglais rouge vif. Celui-ci n'avait pas apprécier ce baiser accidentel provoqué par la chute. France lui semblait aux anges.

_C'était encore plus drôle quand ça arrivait pendant une réunion..._

_La tête d'Allemagne était inestimable!_

* * *

_**Pensée **_

- «Niels...»

Il baissa les yeux sur Norvège qui le regardait avec surprise. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur et répondit, nonchalamment: «Ouais?»

L'autre haussa un sourcil, une main sur la hanche et demanda, perplexe: «Pourquoi t'accroches du gui partout?»

Le danois éclata de rire. Il ne pourrait jamais avouer à son ami qu'il y avait deux raisons à ce plan foireux. La première était d'enquiquiner Arthur en le coinçant sous un maximum de branches de gui avec France et la seconde que lui-même arrive à coincer Norvège sous une de ces branches.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées dans il se prit la boite de clous en pleine figure.

- «N'y penses même pas!» fit la voix intraitable.

Norvège ne se fit pas avoir une seule fois à son grand regret...

Arthur se fit avoir cinq fois avec Francis, à la grande satisfaction du danois et du français, avant de faire appel à ses fées pour l'aider et l'avertir des pièges fourbes qu'était ce gui placé un peu partout.

_Tricheur!_

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
